


HYUNG

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Other, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tuhan, apakah aku harus menyerah pada kenyataan?</p><p>    —bahwa sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa melindunginya seperti seorang kakak.)<br/>    .<br/>    .<br/>    (Aku mencoba untuk tidak bersedih, tapi gagal.)<br/>    .<br/>    .<br/>    (Ternyata aku terlalu naif untuk mencoba berpikir dari sisi lain.)<br/>    .<br/>    .<br/>    ‘Kau pulang dengan selamat saja sudah cukup bagiku.’<br/>    .<br/>    .<br/>    HYUNG Chapter 4 is updated~ Sorry for waiting so long... Enjoy reading! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_—Tuhan  tidak pernah salah dalam menampilkan takdir pahit pada hamba-Nya._

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and Themselves.**

**HYUNG by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: typo, alur ga jelas, pendek, (mungkin) OOC, dsb. Don’t like, don’t read.**

**.**

**.**

“…Dengan demikian, sudah diputuskan.”

_‘Tok-tok-tok!’_

“Tuan dan Nyonya Choi resmi bercerai.”

Pengadilan ditutup dengan ketukan palu. Sepasang suami istri telah resmi bercerai.

**.**

**.**

_(Choi Siwon masih tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Tuhan  merencanakan  kedua orangtuanya untuk berpisah…_

_—tapi kesabarannya membuat dirinya bertahan untuk tidak menghujat Tuhan.)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Siwon, kau ikut dengan _Appa_ ,” Ayahnya menarik tangan pemuda yang tengah menatap lurus kearah seorang wanita yang juga menyeret seorang gadis yang juga menatapnya dengan berurai air mata. Kedua wanita itu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menghilang setelah pintu mobil taksi dibanting dari dalam.

_—adik perempuannya mengikuti sang Ibu._

Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu mengikuti langkah kaki ayahnya dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping. Mata coklatnya sempat melirik kearah belakang, berharap sang ibu dan adik perempuannya kembali dan memeluknya.

_—tapi mereka berdua tidak kembali._

“Tenang, Siwon- _ah_ ,” Sang ayah mengelus surai hitam anak laki-lakinya dengan lembut. “ _Appa_ akan mencarikan _umma_ baru untukmu.”

_—ayahnya  sedari dulu tidak pernah bisa membaca suara hatinya yang sudah menjadi serpihan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_‘Niiiitt…’_

Bunyi samar-samar sebuah mesin itu seperti memecah gendang telinga pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu. Jantunya serasa melayang ketika seorang pria berjas putih keluar dari ruang ICU. Obsidian-nya mulai mengabur saat dokter berbicara dengan ibunya yang tengah memilin-milin ujung bajunya untuk menutupi rasa ketakutan bercampur rasa was-was.

“Bagaimana keadaan suami saya?”

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepala.

“Maafkan saya, Nyonya Cho…”

_“…nyawa suami anda tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.”_

Tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu amburk mencium dinginnya lantai.

_“KYUHYUN!”_

**.**

**.**

_(Cho Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan mengambil nyawa ayahnya tanpa sempat berkompromi dengannya…_

_—tentu saja ini mengiris hatinya._

_Apa ia salah telah menghujat takdir kematian sang ayah?)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Mereka berdua dipertemukan dalam satu ikatan benang takdir._ **

**_Mereka berdua disatukan untuk saling melengkapi.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kau dan aku bagaikan paradoks.  
> Dekat tapi jauh, saudara tapi musuh—  
> .  
> .  
> (—Mereka berdua bagaikan majas paradoks, namun sebenarnya keduanya majas metafora dan hiperbola.  
> Membandingkan sesuatu dan berharap lebih dari sesuatu yang dibandingkan.)  
> .  
> .  
> A Super Junior fanfiction with brothership!Wonkyu. Warning inside. DLDR. Chapter 2 is updated! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior and Changmin DBSK are not mine, but Gods and themselves.**

**HYUNG by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: Brothership!Wonkyu, Alternate Universe, OOC, resiko bikin bosen (soalnya fic ini gak ‘seberat’ LUCIFER), alur kecepetan, maso!Siwon and cold!Kyuhyun. Don’t Like, Don’t Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau dan aku bagaikan paradoks._

_Dekat tapi jauh, saudara tapi musuh—_

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari menelusup lembut di balik jendela yang tak terlindungi tirai. Suasana di dalam ruangan sekilas hening tanpa suara, namun banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan. Beberapa siswa yang duduk di deretan paling depan menyimak dengan seksama celoteh sang guru mengenai ikatan atom sembari menarikan pena di atas kertas dengan kecepatan menulis maksimal. Di barisan kedua, konsentrasi beberapa anak terpecah setelah melihat jam dinding yang tergantung manis di atas _whiteboard_.  Di barisan ketiga dan keempat, konsentrasi beberapa anak sudah tidak lagi terfokus pada pelajaran. Celotehan guru dianggap angin lalu.

_—dan Choi Siwon duduk di barisan paling belakang sebagai seorang pelamun._

**.**

**#**

**.**

_Genap seminggu sampai hari ini, semenjak Siwon menghitung mundur hari perceraian ayah dan ibunya. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa ia akan menjalani kehidupan barunya sendirian karena sang ayah lebih memilih untuk  mengurusi bisnis_ departemen store _-nya dibandingkan memperhatikan keadaan psikologis putranya._

_Pagi tadi ada yang janggal, sang ayah terlihat sangat bahagia saat sarapan tadi. Binar mata hitam pria paruh baya itu kerap membuat hati kecil Siwon mencelos—dilema lebih tepatnya. Ia tahu maksud dari binar mata itu..._

—dan ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu kejutan dari sang ayah tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut _._

**.**

**#**

**.**

_‘BRAK!’_

Suara meja beradu dengan telapak tangan. Lamunan Siwon lenyap berganti dengan realitas yang terpampang dengan gambaran wajah dingin sang guru lengkap dengan tatapan membunuh yang dihujamkan tepat ke iris mata coklat gelapnya.

“Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Tuan Choi?”

Siwon terkesiap. Sang guru, Kim- _seongsaenim_ , menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Suaranya yang berat itu mengindikasikan bahwa gurunya kali ini tidak menolerir dirinya yang (lagi-lagi) kepergok melamun di dalam kelas.

_—untuk ketiga kalinya, ia harus pergi ke ruang guru lagi untuk mendengar ceramah sang guru._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[07.00 PM]**

“Siwon- _ah_! Kemari sebentar,” panggil Tuan Choi dari lantai bawah. “ _Appa_ punya kejutan untukmu!”

Mendengar kata ‘kejutan’—yang jarang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya, pemuda berambut hitam legam itu bergegas menuruni tangga dan mencari-cari sosok ayahnya.

_—dan ia menemukan ayahnya sekaligus kejutan untuknya._

Sang ayah menggandeng tangan seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik. Di belakang wanita itu, ada seorang remaja berambut coklat gelap dan berkulit pucat yang mengekori langkah wanita itu.

_—dan mata coklat gelapnya sukses membelalak. Secepat itukah ayahnya mencarikan ibu untuknya?_

“ _Ahjumma_ ini,” Ayahnya merangkul bahu wanita itu, dan dibalas wanita itu dengan senyum lembut.   “Akan menjadi ibumu.”

_Untuk kali ini, Siwon menyesali tebakannya yang ternyata tepat sasaran._

Pemuda bermarga Choi itu memasang senyum, lesung pipinya muncul untuk menyambut ramah ‘calon ibu dan adiknya’. Iris coklat gelap itu bisa melihat senyum terulas di bibir wanita—calon ibunya—itu. Senyum wanita itu terlihat tulus, namun tidak untuk remaja yang berada di samping wanita itu. Tatapan dingin dan tidak bersahabat dari remaja itu dihantamkan ke matanya.

“ _Aigo_... Siwon- _ah_ tampan sekali!” Mata wanita itu berbinar melihat anak dari ‘calon suaminya’ itu. tangannya terulur ke depan, seperti ingin merangkul Siwon.

“ _Kamsahamnida_ , _Ahju_ —“

“Jangan panggil ‘ _Ahjumma’_ , Siwonnie,” potong wanita itu cepat.  “Panggil  aku _‘Umma’_ , _Ne_?”

“ _Ne_ , _Ah_ —maksudku, Umma.”  sahut Siwon canggung. Ia masih asing dengan sosok wanita yang akan menggantikan peran ibu kandungnya itu.

“Nah, Kyuhyun- _ah_ ,” Wanita itu menatap wajah remaja berambut coklat tua di sampingnya, lalu memasang senyum lembut pada putra satu-satunya itu. “Mulai hari ini, kau harus memanggil Tuan Choi dengan panggilan ‘ _Appa’_ ,”

 _“...dan Siwon akan menjadi_ hyung _-mu.”_

Wajah Kyuhyun tetap pada ekspresi datar saat menatap Siwon, tapi remaja berambut hitam itu bisa membaca arti tatapan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan bersahabat, tetapi memiliki arti lain,

_‘Jangan berharap kalau aku akan menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuan Choi dan Nyonya Cho kini sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri lima hari setelah Tuan Choi mengenalkan  wanita beserta anak tunggalnya kepada putra sulungnya. Ayah dari Siwon kini menjadi sosok ayah juga bagi Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Ibu dari Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi sosok ibu bagi Siwon.

Seminggu setelah pernikahan itu, Siwon berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun layaknya seorang kakak dengan adiknya. Namun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat sulit untuk didekati olehnya. Anehnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersikap demikian di depan ayahnya. Sikap dingin itu hanya ditunjukkan **untuknya**.

—dan penolakan itu masih terus berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atmosfer sunyi  merupakan suasana yang kondusif di dalam tenangnya warna kamar biru langit. Kyuhyun sedang memainkan PSP dengan tenang mulai terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu kamarnya.

_‘Tok-tok-tok!’_

“Siapa?” sahut Kyuhyun.

“Ini aku,” jawab pemilik suara bas di balik pintu. “Bolehkah aku masuk?”

“Tidak dikunci, masuk saja.”

_‘Kriet.’_

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Siwon melangkah pelan dan me

_—keduanya kaku dan menunggu salah satu di antara mereka mulai membuka dialog._

Sampai mata coklat gelap Siwon bertubruk pada mata _obsidian_ pemuda yang menjadi adik tirinya itu, menghela napas sekali dan mencoba memasang senyum untuk lawan bicaranya sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

“Kyuhyun- _ah_ , bagaimana kalau besok kita berangkat bareng saja. Kita kan satu sekolah, jadi...” Siwon memulai dialog dengan suara lembut dan bersahabat. Iris coklat gelapnya menyiratkan harapan. “Kau mau kan, Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

“Terus kenapa kalau kita satu sekolah, Siwon- _ssi_?”

 _—kontras dengan nada dingin serta embel-embel_ ‘-ssi’ _yang menjadi balasan Kyuhyun._

Balasan tersebut membuat Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertahanan pemuda itu mulai goyah.

“Aku rasa... kita kan saudara, jadi—“

“Tidak usah, Siwon- _ssi_.  Aku sudah biasa berangkat sekolah sendiri.”

Kalimat dingin itu terucap mulus dari bibir merah Kyuhyun, memotong ajakan Siwon sebagai aksi tolakannya. Reaksi Siwon tetap tercengang sampai Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

“Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?” sinis Kyuhyun.

“Kalau tidak ada kepentingan, sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku sedang banyak urusan.”

Atmosfer tenang di dalam kamar biru langit itu berubah menjadi kelam dan mendung. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berbalik badan beranjak menuju komputer yang seakan sudah memanggilnya di meja belajar.

“Baiklah, aku mengerti.”

Siwon tahu diri. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru langit itu. Sebelum pintu terbuka, ia sempat menoleh ke belakang—berharap sang adik menoleh ke arahnya.

_Kenyataannya, Kyuhyun hanya terfokus dengan komputer di depan mata dan tak sedetik pun menoleh ke arahnya._

_‘Blam.’_

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Siwon tidak beranjak dari depan kamar Kyuhyun, tetapi bersandar di pintu berbahan dasar kayu itu dengan tangan yang memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

 _—karena ia mulai menemukan satu kata pahit untuk menggambark_ an hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun,

**paradoks.**

_Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, ia tetap tak bisa meraih hatinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehari sampai dua hari adalah waktu yang cukup wajar bila Siwon diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Adaptasi seorang remaja terhadap lingkungan barunya memang cukup lama.  Apalagi mereka berdua jarang bertatap muka karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

_—tapi sudah lebih dua minggu berlalu, dan Kyuhyun masih mengacuhkannya._

Kedua orangtuanya? Mereka tertipu oleh akting Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah menerima dirinya dan menyunggingkan senyum palsu untuknya. Di belakang mereka, sifat dinginnya kembali ditampilkan. Lagipula, ayah dan ibu tirinya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal yang sepele seperti itu dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam gelombang bisnis di Seoul dan di luar negeri, tidak peduli dengan jeritan dirinya yang terpendam dalam hati.

_—yang sudah menjadi serpihan dan bertransformasi menjadi serbuk._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pemuda berlari di lorong sekolah, menjelajahi setiap ruangan yangn biasa didatangi oleh sahabat mereka. Kedua pemuda berdarah Cina itu sedang mencari sahabat mereka yang selalu menghilang setiap jam istirahat. Pemuda tinggi berambut _auburn_ bernama Zhou Mi itu sampai bertanya ke setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di lorong. Lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut hitam legam yang bernama Han Geng yang mempercayai indra penglihatannya untuk mencari sahabatnya.  

Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian Zhou Mi mulai mengeluarkan argumennya.

“Kau tahu, Ge? Ada satu tempat yang luput dari pencarian kita.”

Han Geng tersenyum girang seperti mendapat _jackpot_. “Ya! Dia pasti berada di sana, Mi!”

_“Di atap sekolah!”_

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi  dan Han Geng menggelengkan kepala melihat Siwon yang—entah sudah keberapakalinya— duduk termenung menatap kosong langit sendirian di atap gedung sekolah. Merasa prihatin, mereka berdua mengguncang bahu Siwon hingga sang pemilik punggung itu menolehkan kepalanya.

“Ada masalah apa, Siwon?” tanya Han Geng hati-hati.  “Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu selalu terlihat frustasi.”

“Jangan bilang karena adik tirimu.” tebak Zhou Mi.

—dan tebakan tadi yang mengubah raut wajah tampan Siwon menjadi semakin murung.

“Aku harus bagaimana lagi, _Ge_?” tanya Siwon dengan nada putus asa. “Kyuhyun selalu menolakku.”

“Aku penasaran, kenapa sih Kui Xian selalu menolak menjadi saudaramu, Shi Yuan,”  “Padahal aku ingin menjadi saudaramu lho!”

“Woi! Jangan _Out of Topic_!” seru Han Geng—mencoba menyadarkan Zhou Mi. “Tapi aku memang iri dengan Siwon—hmph!”

Komentar Han Geng dipotong dengan bekapan Zhou Mi. Pemuda Cina itu berusaha memberontak, namun tertahan karena  Siwon sudah beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah kedua sahabat Cinanya, lalu berkata dengan suara sendu.

“Aku merindukan adikku,

_dan aku ingin Kyuhyun yang menjadi pelepas rinduku...”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantin sekolah SM High School ramai dipadati oleh siswa-siswi yang perutnya memberontak minta diisi. Bangku-bangku hampir seluruhnya ditempati dan meja-meja sudah penuh dengan baki makanan.  Kecuali satu meja berwarna hijau dengan dua kursi yang berada di dekat taman kecil kantin sekolah yang mengambil konsep _outdoor_. Satu kursinya kosong sementara kursi lainnya diduduki oleh seseorang.

Sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi menjulang berjalan mendekati meja tersebut. Dengan santainya, ia duduk di kursi yang kosong itu, kemudian menaruh baki yang berisi _bulgogi_  dan sebotol air mineral. Pemuda itu tidak sensitif dengan keadaan lawan bicaranya yang terlihat sedang bad mood yang ditunjukkan dengan tangan menopang dagu, dan mata obsidian yang memperlihatkan ekspresi bosan.

“Kyu, kau tahu dimana Siwon- _sunbae_?”  tanya pemuda tinggi itu.

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Kyuhyun datar. “Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia, Changmin- _ah_? Apa kau naksir dia?”

“ _Pabbo_!” Pemuda tinggi bernama Changmin itu tak segan-segan menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.  “Jangan salah sangka dulu, Kyunnie! Aku hanya teman satu timnya di eskul basket!”

Kyuhyun menggerutu sembari memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. “Sakit, _Pabbo_!” serunya kesal. Raut wajahnya yang kesal berubah menjadi serius ketika teringat sosok kakak tirinya—yang diungkit-ungkit secara sengaja oleh Changmin. “Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia?”

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sudah terpancing, Changmin melanjutkan ceritanya, “Oh, ya. Dia juga bertanya padaku tentang kau. Apa di sekolah kau selalu bersikap dingin atau tidak.”

“Lalu?” balas Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak tertarik.

“Tentu saja aku jawab tidak. “ jawab pemuda tinggi itu polos—yang membuat tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkepal erat. “Kalau tidak salah, ini kan sudah minggu ketiga kalian berdua menjadi saudara kan?”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin pada—“ Suara Changmin tercekat melihat ekspresi . Mata kelamnya memicing, lalu memberi tatapan tajam kepada pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu.  “Jangan bilang kalau kau...

_ingin mengujinya?”_

**Skakmat.**

Obsidian itu langsung membelalak mendengar pernyataan frontal Changmin.Ya, Cho Kyuhyun melupakan satu kenyataan bahwa Shim Changmin itu adalah spesies yang sejenis dengannya—sama-sama memiliki julukan _‘evil’_. Sudah pasti ia tahu sedikit isi pikiran Kyuhyun.

Tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi kantin, lalu meninggalkan Changmin yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sampai ia menyunggingkan senyum sinis saat berpapasan dengan Siwon tak jauh dari tempat duduknya tadi. Ia tetap berlalu tanpa memedulikan panggilan dari kakak tirinya itu, seolah ia tak pernah mengenal ‘saudara tak sedarahnya’ itu.

_—dan  ia berbisik perih di dalam hati yang kontras dengan senyum sinisnya._

_‘Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau benar-benar serius ingin menjadi_ hyung _-ku, Choi Siwon?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(—Mereka berdua bagaikan majas paradoks, namun sebenarnya keduanya majas metafora dan hiperbola.**

**Membandingkan sesuatu dan berharap lebih dari sesuatu yang dibandingkan.)**

 

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s note: 
> 
> Sengaja bikin pas masa SMA. Jujur, saya kangen masa SMA~ (nangis di pojokan)
> 
> Maaf, chapter ini masih pendek dan gak memuaskan. Tugas saya menumpuk, belum lagi laporan praktikum~ (headbang) Chapter terakhir, diusahain panjangan deh~
> 
> Ehem,  
> KENAPA SAYA BIKIN SIWON MENDERITA? KENAPA KYUHYUN JADI JAHAT? *dirajam Siwonest* *dibantai Sparkyu* 
> 
> Oke, sebelum saya komen lebih gak penting lagi, saya tutup curcol gaje ini...
> 
> Comment, Ne? XD Kasih komen biar saya tahu apakan fic ini pantas untuk diberi jempol mengacung ke atas atau jempol terbalik?  
> .  
> .  
> Tambahan [1]: Siwon+Zhou Mi—17 tahun, dan Kyuhyun+Changmin—16 tahun, Han Geng—18 tahun.
> 
> Tambahan [2]: bukannya ngerjain post test buat praktikum EDP besok, malah ngelanjutin fanfic... =,= #curcol


	3. The Reason (Kyuhyun Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan bisa membuat takdirku seperti sebuah kebetulan?)  
> .  
> .  
> (Ternyata Tuhan tidak berencana untuk membiarkanku sendirian.)  
> .  
> .  
> Semua itu terjadi karena ....  
> (Aku tidak bisa memakai topeng dingin ini terus-menerus.)  
> .  
> .  
> HYUNG chapter 3 is updated. Warning inside. DLDR. Sorry for soo late update .... *bow*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior and Changmin DBSK are not mine, but Gods and themselves.**

**HYUNG by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: Brothership!Wonkyu, Alternate Universe, OOC, resiko bikin bosen (soalnya fic ini gak ‘seberat’ LUCIFER), alur (mungkin) kecepetan, cold!Kyuhyun, naive!Siwon. Don’t Like, Don’t Read!**

**All of this chapter is 1st POV—Kyuhyun’s POV.**

**DON’T COPY THIS FIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan bisa membuat takdirku seperti sebuah kebetulan?)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lorong rumah sakit, tepatnya di depan sebuah pintu ruang ICU, aku menunggu dengan jantung berdebar, berharap-harap cemas sambil melirik ke jendela ruang ICU yang tertutupi tirai, dan mulut berkomat-kamit memohon, _‘Tuhan, tolong selamatkan_ appa _...’_ dengan kepala menunduk menghujam lantai.

Ibuku mondar-mandir di depan pintu dengan wajah gelisah. Sampai nada dering ponsel mulai menginterupsi kegiatan gelisahnya dan beralih mengangkat telepon.

“ _Ne_? Aku belum tahu keadaannya sekarang. Dokter belum memberitahukannya,” Kulihat ibu menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Nanti aku akan memberitahumu, tenang saja.”

 Ibu menutup ponsel flip-nya bersamaan dengan suara pintu ICU terbuka dan seorang dokter yang masih mengenakan baju hijau dan masker keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

‘Niiiitt…’

Aku bersumpah bahwa pendengaranku masih normal. Benarkah yang berbunyi dari ruang ICU itu suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung? Jika bukan, lalu mengapa pandanganku berkabut?

“Bagaimana keadaan suami saya, Kim- _uisanim_?”

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepala. Tubuhku makin lemas.

“Maafkan saya, Nyonya Cho …”

_“… nyawa suami anda tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.”_

Tidak. Dokter, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Karena ketika anda menekankan kata seperti itu—

‘BRUK!’

“KYUHYUN!”

_—semuanya akan terasa gelap._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Kepercayaanku terhadap ibu sudah mati.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepercayaanku mati saat aku mengetahui bahwa ibu berselingkuh dengan pria lain yang lebih kaya dari ayah. Kepercayaanku mati jatuh ke tanah saat aku mengetahui bahwa ayah meninggal karena serangan jantung. Kepercayaanku lenyap dan terkubur hingga ke dasar bumi ketika gerombolan ibu-ibu penggosip itu berbisik dengan suara (yang sengaja) dikeraskan bahwa ternyata penyebab ayahku meninggal adalah ibuku sendiri. Semua itu kuketahui **di pemakaman ayah.**

_Ya, perselingkuhan ibu tercium oleh ayah yang mengidap penyakit jantung._

_—dan ibu menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dariku dengan sangat rapi._

**Semua tingkah dan ucapan mesra ibu dengan ayah adalah palsu dan hanya sandiwara semata.**

Dari topeng cantiknya dan mulut manis dengan bisa lebih mematikan dari bisa ular, ia menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dialah musuh dalam selimut. Dia yang telah menjadi pemberi kehidupanku—

_—dan dia juga yang menjadi penghancur kehidupanku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kyuhyun- _ah_.” Suara ibu memanggil namaku. Tak lupa senyuman disunggingkan yang jelas sekali memperlihatkan ada udang di balik batu.

Diam. Aku lebih baik diam. Buang-buang energi untuk meladeni perempuan satu itu.

“Temani _umma_ ke Seoul,” mulut manisnya mencoba membujukku. “ _Umma_ ingin bertemu rekan _umma_ di sana.”

“Kenapa _umma_ tidak pergi sendiri saja?” balasku dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Posisiku sama sekali tidak berubah. Bergeming di tempat, dan menatap lurus ibu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

“Jadi kau tidak mau menemani _umma_?” Matanya berkaca-kaca. Air mata buayanya mengalir begitu mulus, setara dengan akting menangis aktris papan atas.

Sialnya, meskipun aku sudah menganggap ibu sebagai penghianat, aku masih mempunyai belas kasihan.

“Ya sudah. Aku ikut.”

Aku paling benci air mata. Terutama dari seorang wanita.

_—karena itulah aku tidak pernah tega melihat seorang wanita menangis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Sekarang aku menyesal telah membiarkan dirinya membawaku kepada pria itu.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Supir membawa aku dan ibu sampai di tempat parkir perusahaan Hyundai _departement store_. Wajah ibu sekarang menampilkan senyum. Otakku yang jenius menangkap gerakan itu sebagai ekspresi wanita yang gembira karena akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

_‘Jadi orang yang berselingkuh dengan ibuku ini bekerja di sini?’_

Otakku terus menebak profesi apa yang digeluti oleh pria pujaan ibuku sekarang sampai-sampai ibu tega menghianati ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lift sudah mencapai lantai 25. Ibu menyeretku—sebenarnya dia hanya menarik tanganku, tapi aku tetap menganggapnya menyeret—dengan ekspresi wajah seperti seorang gadis yang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.  Ibuku seperti mengalami fase puber kedua.

Sampai ibu dan aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Aku membaca tulisan yang tertera di pintu itu.

_Chief Executive Officer_

Bagus. Jadi selingkuhan ibu adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan ini. Alasanku untuk membenci ibuku sendiri sudah jelas terlihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku mulai kehilangan rasa kepercayaanku kepada orang lain.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari segelintir orang yang pernah dekat denganku, hanya Changmin yang bisa mengerti keadaanku. Ia mengerti keadaanku karena ia juga ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya yang telah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain lima tahun yang lalu. Sementara ibunya mengajaknya pindah ke Amerika, menghapus luka lama—mungkin.

 Dia adalah sahabatku satu-satunya sejak kami berusia lima tahun. Aku adalah sahabatnya yang sempat ditinggalnya pergi karena perceraian orangtuanya. Aku—secara tidak langsung—telah menjadi korban perceraian orangtuanya.

Setelah Changmin kembali ke Seoul beberapa bulan yang lalu, kepercayaanku terhadap Changmin menurun, walaupun tidak menurun drastis seperti perempuan yang (masih) kupanggil ibu itu. Aku tahu, itu bukanlah keinginan Changmin.  Tapi semenjak kepergian ayahku, aku menyimpan sebuah janji untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya mempercayai Changmin sebagai **teman senasib** , bukan **sahabat sejati**.

_—karena aku terlalu takut untuk sakit hati saat ia akan meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Ternyata Tuhan tidak berencana untuk membiarkanku sendirian.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita yang masih kupanggil ibu itu ternyata belum puas hanya dengan membawaku ke hadapan selingkuhannya. Seharusnya aku ikuti saja ajakan Kibum dan Donghae untuk belajar bersama di rumah Kibum kalau tahu aku akan dibawa ke ruma selingkuhan wanita itu.

Ketika aku menginjakkan _mansion_ milik Tuan besar Choi—sang pemilik rumah yang berselingkuh dengan ibu, aku menyadari bahwa aku bukan menjadi anak mereka satu-satunya. Tuan besar Choi sialan itu ternyata memiliki seorang putra bernama Choi Siwon.  Dari ibu, aku mengetahui bahwa pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang dipanggil Siwon itu ternyata lebih tua dariku.

Aku ingin tahu,

 _Apakah aku bisa mempercayai dia sebagai_ hyung _-ku?_

Padahal ia adalah anak dari seorang pria bejat yang menghasut ibu untuk berpisah dengan ayah. Padahal ia adalah darah daging yang bisa saja mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang tukang selingkuh itu. Padahalpadahalpadahal—

_—dan sejuta **padahal** lainnya yang tidak bisa aku jabarkan.  _

Binar mata coklat gelapnya seolah menepis pikiran negatifku kepadanya. Ia sempat tersenyum—dan aku tidak tahu apakah senyumnya itu **palsu** atau benar-benar **tulus** —ke arahku dan ibuku. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memberikan tatapan dingin.  Ha! Tentu saja aku **tidak sebodoh**  itu untuk percaya begitu saja pada **orang asing** yang memberiku senyuman semanis apapun.

_—dan aku melihat binar matanya meredup ketika tatapan dinginku menusuk mata coklatnya._

Untuk pertama kalinya—setelah aku kehilangan rasa percaya terhadap orang lain, aku merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung.

 _Mengapa aku merasa bahwa ia adalah_ orang _yang peduli denganku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku membenci hari ini._ **

**_Tuhan, aku ini memang anak durhaka.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, aku akan menjadi saksi dari ibu (pantaskah ia kusebut ibu sekarang?) dan Tuan Choi mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati di atas altar. Hari ini, tepat lima hari setelah ia mengenalkanku pada keluarga calon suami keduanya.

_—dan hari ini, bertepatan dengan tiga minggu meninggalnya ayahku._

Secepat itukah dia melupakan ayah? Cih! Dasarwanitamura—

“Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

_—han?_

Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku menolehkan kepala, dan melihat sosok— _yang aku benci mengatakannya_ —tampan sedang tersenyum sembari memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya. Mengapa harus dia yang muncul dengan senyuman seperti itu?

_‘Sial, aku kan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membalasnya!’_

“Kenapa?” tanyaku dengan nada datar. Mendengar responku yang ‘dingin’, mata coklat gelap miliknya berkedip sekali, kemudian memasang cengiran tak jelas.

“Apa ada yang salah jika seorang _hyung_ memanggil _dongsaeng_ -nya?”

“Tingkat kepercayaandirimu besar juga ternyata,” cibirku dengan nada pelan tapi menusuk. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya. Dalam bayanganku, terbayang raut wajahnya tertekuk sedih.

Aneh tapi nyata reaksinya. Dia malah tertawa lebar mendengar cibiran pedasku, bahkan lesung pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. Sial. Mengapa pagi ini aku harus bertemu dengan orang sinting?

 Aku memilih untuk menyingkir darinya, menjauhi keramaian sebisa mungkin ...

_—dan langkahku tertahan oleh Shim Changmin._

“Mau kemana kau?” tanyanya curiga. Si tiang listrik itu benar-benar mengajak ribut rupanya. “Pestanya kan belum sele—”

“Aku mau ke toilet,” potongku datar. Changmin pun langsung mundur teratur dan membiarkanku melewatinya.

_(Modus pergi ke toilet merupakan awal yang bagus untuk kabur di acara pernikahan. Aku sudah membayangkan diriku bersembunyi di kebun belakang gereja, menyingkir dari hura-hura pesta pernikahan dan tidak mau kembali sampai acara itu selesai.)_

_—namun semua rencanaku buyar oleh satu cekalan tangan._

“ _Ya_! Jangan ganggu aku, Chang—“

Dan saat aku menoleh, jantungku hampir loncat karena si pemilik tangan pencekal itu ternyata adalah Choi Siwon!

“Kau mau kemana? Acaranya kan belum selesai?”

“Bukan urusanmu!” Aku menyentak tanganku dari cekalan tangannya.

Oh. bodohnya kau, Cho kyuhyun. Lihat, sekarang beberapa pasang mata dari para undangan menatapmu dan orang sinting ini. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah oleh polisi. Aku **terpojok**.

“Setidaknya kau jangan kabur saat ayahku dan ibumu belum turun dari altar.” katanya seakan tahu isi pikiranku. Tadinya aku ingin berlari saja meninggalkan pemuda sinting ini, tapi kewarasan dan harga diriku harus kupertahankan mengingat posisiku sekarang adalah anak dari

Aku menyerah. Kubiarkan tangannya yang lebih besar itu menggenggam tanganku.  Kubiarkan ia menggandeng tanganku kembali menuju ‘kursi panas’ di barisan paling depan, dimana aku bisa melihat jelas siapa dua orang—ditambah sang penghulu—yang berdiri di atas altar.

_Tuhan, kumohon. Perintahkan bumi untuk menelanku. **Sekarang juga**._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku tahu, aku paling tidak bisa melawan kata hatiku sendiri.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin lama, Siwon semakin gencar untuk mengakrabkan dirinya denganku. Ada lagi yang lebih parah dari itu. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seorang Shim Changmin yang biasanya bersikap acuh tak acuh itu kini berpaling dariku dan mendukung Siwon. Apa Siwon menghipnotis Changmin, atau mengiming-imingi Changmin dengan— _Aish_! Changmin bukan tipe orang yang mata duitan, tapi mata makanan! Atau dia—

“Kyuhyun- _ah_? Kau ada di dalam?”

Nyaris aku terloncat mendengar suara bariton milik Choi Siwon di balik pintu kamarku. Lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau begini terus. Kenapa orang ini selalu saja muncul mendadak pada saat yang tidak tepat?

Aku menghela napas sekali untuk menenangkan diri. “Tidak dikunci, masuk saja.” jawabku sedatar mungkin.

Kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka, dan dugaanku seratus persen tepat. Choi Siwon.

Pemuda itu—dengan tidak tahu malunya—duduk di tempat tidurku dan mengambil posisi di sampingku. Hoi! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu duduk di atas tempat tidurku! Dan ... kenapa dia harus tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya? ARGH!

“Kyuhyun- _ah_ , bagaimana kalau besok kita berangkat bareng saja. Kita kan satu sekolah, jadi...”  Iris coklat gelapnya menyiratkan harapan. “Kau mau kan, Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

Suara baritonnya yang terdengar hangat itu sempat menggelitik telinga dan hati kecilku, tapi belum cukup untuk menggetarkan hatiku.

“Terus kenapa kalau kita satu sekolah, Siwon- _ssi_?”

Embel-embel  - _ssi_ meluncur mulus dari mulutku. Aku melihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan pandangan matanya tetap lurus menatap mataku walaupun pandangan itu tidak lagi menggambarkan semangat saat di awal-awal.

_—ia terpojok._

“Aku rasa ... kita kan saudara, jadi—“

“Tidak usah, Siwon- _ssi_.  Aku sudah biasa berangkat sekolah sendiri.”

Sudah kuduga bahwa ia mulai jengah dengan sikap dinginku.  

“Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?” sinisku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. “Kalau tidak ada kepentingan, sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku sedang banyak urusan.”

... dan saat ia sudah menutup pintu kamarku, aku menoleh ke belakang. Leherku tidak mau bergeser sampai lima detik, dan aku mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada diriku.

_Mengapa aku seperti mengharapkan ia kembali ke kamarku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku tidak bisa memakai topeng dingin ini terus-menerus.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kyu, kau tahu dimana Siwon- _sunbae_?”  tanya Changmin.

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawabku acuh tak acuh. “Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia, Changmin- _ah_? Apa kau naksir dia?”

“ _Pabbo_!” Changmin dengan seenaknya menggeplak kepalaku hingga aku nyaris jatuh terdorong ke samping. “Jangan salah sangka dulu, Kyunnie! Aku hanya teman satu timnya di eskul basket!”

“Sakit, _Pabbo_!” bentakku. Dan si tiang listrik sialan itu malah memasang cengiran kuda. Pokoknya kalau sampai kejeniusanku berkurang, aku tidak segan-segan menceburkannya di kolam ikan dekat taman sekolah.

_—tunggu sebentar._

“Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia?” tanyaku curiga.

Ekspresi Changmin setelah mendengar pertanyaanku seperti orang teringat sesuatu. “Oh, ya. Dia juga bertanya padaku tentang kau. Apa di sekolah kau selalu bersikap dingin atau tidak.”

Satu kesimpulan: Otak Changmin sepertinya baru saja bergeser ke dengkul. Pertanyaanku dengan jawabannya tidak sinkron.

Tapi lebih bodohnya lagi aku malah menanggapinya dengan kata, “Lalu?”

Ia tertawa mendengar responku. “Tentu saja aku jawab tidak. “

Tanpa sadar, tangan kananku terkepal erat. Changmin sialan! Akh! Lengkaplah sudah kehancuran image dinginku di depan Choi Siwon!  




“Kalau tidak salah, ini kan sudah minggu ketiga kalian berdua menjadi saudara kan?”

Aku menatapnya galak—karena ia sudah merusak _image_ -ku.“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin pada—“ Suara Changmin seperti tercekat,  kemudian mata kelamnya memicing, lalu memberi tatapan tajam kepada pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu.  “Jangan bilang kalau kau—

_... ingin mengujinya?”_

**Skakmat.**

Shim Changmin .... Kau. Membuka. Kartuku.

Aku benar-benar bodoh untuk kali ini. Aku lupa bahwa Changmin adalah sejenis ‘ _evil’_ yang sudah tahu hampir semua sifatku. Dia juga—walaupun aku benci mengakuinya—seperti memiliki kekuatan pembaca pikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

 _Mood_ -ku mendadak _drop_ sampai titik terbawah. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Kudengar Changmin memanggil namaku, tetapi tidak kugubris.

Panggilan Changmin terhenti ketika aku berpapasan dengan Choi Siwon. Mata kami bertegur lewat tatapan, namun bibir kami berbeda garis lengkung. Senyumnya lebih terlihat tulus, sementara senyumku lebih mirip senyuman sinis.

_—padahal  aku  berbisik perih di dalam hati yang kontras dengan senyum sinisku._

_‘Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau benar-benar serius ingin menjadi_ hyung _-ku, Choi Siwon?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kupercayai untuk kedua kalinya.)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan paling penting: Nyokapnya dan bokapnya Kyuhyun adalah OC tak bernama. Saya gak tega bikin bonyok (?) Kyuhyun jadi begini~ 
> 
> (alasan sebenarnya: takut dicoret dari daftar menantu sama bonyok Kyuhyun~ #pedetingkatdewa #karunginanakini)
> 
> Eka’s note:
> 
> Miaaaannnn~ saya kelamaan gak update~ Saya fokus ke LUCIFER dulu, soalnya kepengen fic itu selesai duluan... tapi ternyata saya lebih mood untuk menyelesaikan ini sebelum ke LUCIFER. *dirajam readers karena kelamaan ngilang* 
> 
> Akhirnya tidak jadi cuma tiga chapter. Saya harus menambah 2 chapter lagi untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan readers. Buat kalian yang senang dengan bertambahnya chapter ini (emangnya ada yang senang ya?), kalian harus berterima kasih kepada Nururu-ssi. Gila. Dari ngasal jadi kepingin digarap~ *garuk-garuk tembok* 
> 
> Chapter ini memang bagiannya Kyu. Chapter depan dilihat dari sisi Siwon. Sengaja dibikin kayak begitu biar bisa menjawab secara pol dari sisi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. 
> 
> Btw, saya udah lama gak nulis pake 1st POV. Maaf kalau chapter ini abal~ 
> 
> Anyway, comment please? :D


	4. The Reason (Siwon's Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tuhan, apakah aku harus menyerah pada kenyataan?
> 
> —bahwa sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa melindunginya seperti seorang kakak.)  
> .  
> .  
> (Aku mencoba untuk tidak bersedih, tapi gagal.)  
> .  
> .  
> (Ternyata aku terlalu naif untuk mencoba berpikir dari sisi lain.)  
> .  
> .  
> ‘Kau pulang dengan selamat saja sudah cukup bagiku.’  
> .  
> .  
> HYUNG Chapter 4 is updated~ Sorry for waiting so long... Enjoy reading! XD

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior and Changmin DBSK are not mine, but God and themselves.**

**HYUNG by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: Brothership!Wonkyu, Alternate Universe, OC—for Siwon and Kyuhyun parents, OOC, resiko bikin bosen (soalnya fic ini gak ‘seberat’ LUCIFER), alur kecepetan,** **Mellow!Siwon and cold!Kyuhyun. Don’t Like, Don’t Read! All of this chapter use 1st POV—Siwon’s POV.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Tuhan, apakah aku harus menyerah pada kenyataan?**

**_—bahwa  sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa melindunginya seperti seorang kakak._ )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku seperti tidak pernah diberikan izin untuk pilihan.)_ **

Bukannya aku tidak punya pilihan. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku ingin memilih, pemberi pilihan tersebut mencabut secepatnya sebelum aku sempat memilih.

Seperti saat ayah memberikanku dua pilihan. Apakah aku ingin tinggal bersamanya atau bersama dengan ibu? Belum sempat aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin tinggal bersama Jiwon—siapapun yang akan ia pilih nantinya, ayah sudah memutuskan pilihanku.  

Aku tahu ayah tidak akan mengizinkanku mengemukakan argumen. Jadilah aku ditarik oleh ayahku, sementara Jiwon dibawa pergi oleh ibuku. Kedua wanita yanng kusayangi itu pergi meninggalkanku dan aku tidak bisa mengejarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa sepengetahuan ayah, Jiwon selalu mengirimkanku email yang berisi kegalauannya. Ia berkata bahwa ia merindukanku. Tidak ada yang mengantarnya berangkat ke sekolahnya yang baru. Tidak ada yang menjahili dirinya. Tidak ada yang mengelus rambut halusnya. Ibu terlalu sibuk dengan dunia pengacaranya. Bahkan ibuku yang dulunya selalu memiliki waktu untuk kedua anaknya saat masih bersama ayahku kini hanya seminggu sekali menelepon untuk menanyakan kabarku.

_—Anehnya, ibu tidak bertanya satu pun tentang ayah._

Tapi setidaknya ada yang mau mendengarkan curhatan Jiwon. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya di depan _webcam_ laptopku. Setidaknya, ada yang memberinya saran dan nasihat saat ibu hanya memberinya waktu sedikit untuk bersama. Setidaknya—

_... Aku merasa tidak (terlalu) gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku mencoba untuk tidak bersedih, tapi gagal.)_ **

Terkadang aku merasa berdosa kepada Tuhan. Bohong itu berdosa, dan aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri.

_—salahkan ribuan kilometer jarak yang memisahkan kami._

Korea dengan Prancis. Asia Timur dengan Eropa Barat. Meskipun ada internet sebagai jembatan hubungan persaudaraan kami, tetap saja aku merasakan perbedaan yang sangat lebar paskaperceraian kedua orangtuaku.

Aku berusaha menegarkan diri karena perceraian yang memisahkan ibuku dan Jiwon. Aku berusaha menutupi kenyataan bahwa aku dan Jiwon adalah korban dari orangtua kami yang sama-sama lebih menuruti ego mereka. Aku pun mulai menjalani rutinitasku seperti tidak pernah adanya perceraian kedua orangtuaku. Tapi sayangnya,

_…aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Aku tidak bisa berkelit dari salah satu pilihan itu.)**

Aku tidak berkutik di depan ayah saat kami berdua tengah menghabiskan sarapan.  Ia memang tersenyum, tapi bukan karena aku meraih juara kelas atau pun karena aku memenangkan kejuaraan basket—meskipun aku memang baru saja menang melawan sekolah juara bertahan. Aku hanya bisa menerka dalam hati hal apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Dan firasatku menyatakan satu dugaan.

_—mungkinkah ia akan memperkenalkan calon istrinya kepadaku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu pun tiba. Ayah menggandeng tangan seorang wanita yang cantik. Usianya tidak jauh beda dengan ibuku. Ternyata mereka berdua tidak datang sendiri, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mengekori langkah wanita itu.

Saat aku mencoba memasang senyum seramah mungkin untuk calon ‘ibuku’, ada sepasang obsidian yang menatap sinis padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari tatapan sinis itu dan kenapa harus anak laki-laki itu yang memancarkan tatapan sinis itu.

_—tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku merasa menjadi orang termalang sedunia.)_ **

Aku memulai hari-hari sebagai seorang kakak yang baik. Dimulai dari menyapa Kyuhyun—yang selalu dibalasnya dengan senyum kecut. Kemudian mulai memperhatikan kegiatannya saat di rumah—lalu ia menjauhiku bahkan membuang pandangannya. Dan pada malam hari, aku selalu mengecek apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum—dan aku selalu saja menemuinya saat ia masih sibuk memainkan psp-nya dan mengacuhkanku.

Padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan perhatianku. Aku hanya berbuat baik, tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak kunjung luluh dengan sikapku. Padahal sikapku tidak ada yang berubah semenjak Jiwon—

Hah, bodohnya kau, Choi Siwon!  Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa didekati semudah itu.

_—karena Kyuhyun bukan Jiwon._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya saat aku sedang malas ke kantin, aku selalu pergi ke atap sekolah. Tempat itu selalu menjadi  tempat pelarianku untuk sekedar melamun sembari menikmati semilir angin. Aku selalu ke tempat ini sendirian, dan selalu memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutiku.

Namun kali ini aku lengah. Dua orang berhasil mengikutiku dan salah satu dari mereka menepuk pundakku.

“Ada masalah apa, Siwon?” tanya Han Geng dengan nada hati-hati, “Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu selalu terlihat frustasi.”

“Jangan bilang karena adik tirimu.” tebak Zhou Mi _to the point_. Ekspresiku langsung keruh mendengar tebakannya.

“Aku harus bagaimana lagi?” tanyaku dengan nada putus asa. “Kyuhyun selalu menolakku.”

“Aku penasaran, kenapa sih Kui Xian selalu menolak menjadi saudaramu, Shi Yuan,” Oh, bagus. Zhou Mi mulai membuat pikiranku makin ruwet, “Padahal aku ingin menjadi saudaramu lho!”

“Woi! Jangan _Out of Topic_!” Han Geng memukul pundak Zhou Mi, sekedar pelurusan topik yang mulai melenceng—tapi Zhou Mi. “Tapi aku memang iri dengan Siwon—aw! Kenapa kakiku diinjak?”

Aku tidak begitu terfokus pada kedua temanku yang ribut sendiri itu. Aku memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua, mencoba mencari solusi hubunganku dengan adik tiriku yang belum mencapai perubahan yang signifikan. Dua langkah diseret, aku merasakan pundakku ditahan oleh satu tangan.

“Aku yakin masalah sebenarnya bukan pada sikap Kyuhyun, benar kan?”

Aku mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan Han Geng. “Aku merindukan adikku,

_...dan aku ingin Kyuhyun yang menjadi pelepas rinduku...”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Awalnya niatmu tidak seperti ini... Benar begitu_ ** **_, Choi Siwon?)_ **

Pada awalnya, aku memang hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebatas adik tiri. Aku memang selalu berusaha bersikap baik pada orang lain. Awalnya, dia bukan adikku. Aku masih mengganggap dia sebagai pengganti Jiwon yang nun jauh di benua Eropa sana. Wajar saja jika aku hampir tidak terpengaruh oleh sikap dinginnya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, mengapa hatiku sakit ketika dia mengacuhkanku?

Tepat pada saat aku mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Aku merasa tidak enak karena Kyuhyun selalu naik bis, padahal aku dan dia bisa berangkat bersama dengan naik mobil—dan aku sudah punya SIM. Aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, tapi dia tetap saja menolak.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ditolak. Penolakannya konstan, tetapi kebebalanku sudah terkorosi begitu dalam. Aku hanya ingin hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun membaik. Apa yang salah?

Kini aku, Choi Siwon, bersandar di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Ternyata aku terlalu naif untuk mencoba berpikir dari sisi lain.)_ **

Seperti biasa, waktu sepulang sekolah aku habiskan untuk bermain basket. Memasukkan bola ke dalam ring seperti terapi stres yang ampuh untukku.   

“Siwon- _sunbae_!”

Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok tinggi menjulang yang baru saja memanggilku. Shim Changmin, salah satu junior yang (kebetulan) sekelas dengan Kyuhyun.

“Bisa kita bicara sebentar?”

Kemudian dialog sore di lapangan basket dengan Changmin membuatku mengubah persepsi tentang Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kyuhyun masih belum bisa membuka diri denganmu ya?” Pertanyaan Changmin menjadi awal perbincangan kami,  “Pasti anak itu masih berpikir kalau kau anak dari selingkuhan ibunya.”

“Jadi—“

“Ya, dia jadi begitu semenjak ia tahu penyebab kematian ayahnya.”

Obrolan kami berdua pun melebar menjadi masa lalu Kyuhyun. Perselingkuhan ibunya dengan ayahku membuat serangan jantung ayahnya kambuh dan merenggut nyawa ayahnya. Semenjak itu, Kyuhyun seperti tidak mempercayai siapapun, terutama aku—yang notabene adalah anak dari ‘selingkuhan’ ibunya.

“...Karena itu, aku harap kau bersabar saja. Kyuhyun hanya sekedar mengujimu, apa kau pantas dipercaya.”

Dari cerita Changmin, aku akhirnya bisa menerima alasan Kyuhyun menolakku secara terang-terangan. Selama ini, aku selalu menganggap diriku yang paling malang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa adik tiriku adalah orang yang lebih malang dariku.

Aku bertekad untuk mengubah sudut pandangku. Secara hukum, Kyuhyun adalah adik tiriku. Tetapi aku tidak mau hanya menganggapnya begitu saja. Dia punya derajat yang sama dengan Jiwon, maka aku harus melindunginya juga.

_—walaupun jarak kami sebagai kakak adik masih terlampau jauh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Aku mulai membuka diriku.)_ **

Aku merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati. Sebuah benda yang biasa kugunakan untuk melindungi diri dari serbuan air yang turun dari langit tidak berada di dalam ranselku.  

Aku terpaksa menunggu hujan reda di depan ruang adiministrasi sekolah. Gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya lima puluh meter terasa seperti ratusan meter. Gerombolan rintik hujan itu tidak juga mereda meskipun sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu. Andai saja mobilku sedang tidak bermasalah—   

“Sedang apa kau di sini?”

Aku menoleh dan mataku membelalak saat menemukan sosok Kyuhyun berada di sampingku.

“Kyu? Kau belum pulang?” tanyaku canggung.

“Tadi ada kerja kelompok di kelas,” Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada tak kalah canggung. “Ngapain kau menunggu terus di situ?”

“Aku lupa bawa payung. Kau kan tahu tadi aku naik bis untuk pertama kalinya.”

Kyuhyun membuka payung birunya, lalu ia menatapku lurus. “Kalau begitu kita pulang berdua.”

“Memang payungnya cukup?”

“Kau mau pulang denganku atau tidak?” ketusnya. “Cepat putuskan sebelum aku berubah pikiran!”

Aku tertawa melihat wajah galaknya. Dengan tidak sungkan, aku memegang payung itu lalu menggandeng tangannya. Kami berdua berjalan menerobos deru hujan diselingi dengan umpatan kecil Kyuhyun yang berusaha melepaskan gandengan tanganku. Satu hal lagi hal yang baru kuketahui dari Kyuhyun.

_—ternyata adikku yang sinis ini bisa juga bersikap manis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Dan terus membuka diriku kepadanya.)_ **

“Bolehkah aku bercerita sesuatu?”

 Awalnya aku sempat berpikir ia tidak peduli denganku. Tapi dugaanku salah karena Kyuhyun akhirnya bergeming dari kegiatan menulisnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatapku.

“Ya sudah cerita saja,” jawabnya datar. “aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, jadi cepat kau ceritakan masalahmu.”

Lalu aku berusaha mereka ulang mimpiku semalam. “Aku bermimpi terbang, tubuhku terasa ringan karena digandeng seseorang berpakaian putih dan bersayap putih bersih—sepertinya dia malaikat. Aku sempat melihat ke bawah. Ada _Appa_ , _Umma_ , dan kau, Kyu. Tapi aku sedih melihat kalian bertiga—“

Belum selesai aku bercerita, Kyuhyun memotong ceritaku, “Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sampai kau sedih?”

Aku menatap Kyuhun lurus, tapi aku tidak tahu tatapan apa yang kuberikan padanya.   “...Karena kalian bertiga menangis melihatku terbang. Bahkan kau sempat berteriak, ‘ _Hyung_! Jangan pergi’ kepadaku...”

Reaksi Kyuhyun sungguh diluar dugaanku. Obsidiannya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga mendengar jawabanku tadi.  

“Lalu... kau percaya mimpi itu?” tanyanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Aku menggeleng yakin. Terus terang, aku memang tidak pernah mempercayai mimpi yang kuanggap sebagai bunga tidur semata.

 _—tapi mimpi itu sungguh mengganjal mengingat Kyuhyun memanggilku ‘_ Hyung _’._

“A-aku mau mengerjakan tugas,” kata Kyuhyun dengan nada gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah laptop hitamnya. “bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?”

“ _N-ne_...” jawabku canggung. Aku keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar bernuansa biru laut itu.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Kemudian aku bimbang, apakah keputusanku kali ini tepat?)_ **

Seminggu lagi, aku akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama tiga bulan di Prancis. Beruntungnya aku! Di antara dua ratus pendaftar pertukaran pelajar ke Prancis, aku termasuk dalam dua puluh orang yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu!

_—dan  aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jiwon!_

Saat aku mengutarakan kabar baik itu kepada Ibu tiriku, ia mengizinkannya. Bahkan ia bangga dengan kemampuanku. Begitu juga dengan ayah. Tetapi berbeda ketika aku mengutarakan kabar baik itu kepada Kyuhyun.  

“Kau jangan pergi!” protesnya sengit.

Alisku naik sebelah. “Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut rindu denganku ya?”

“ _Aish_! Narsismu itu makin menjadi!” sinisnya. Sayang, bibir merahnya yang mengerucut itu tidak nampak membuatnya seperti orang sinis.  “Memangnya kalau kau tinggal di Prancis, kau mau tinggal di mana?”

“Aku _homestay_ di salah satu keluarga Prancis, di kota Rennes,” Aku mengacak-acak surai coklatnya,  “tenang saja. Aku hidup terjamin kok di sana.”

“Oh.” balasnya datar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya—sepertinya ia menghindari kontak mata denganku,  “Jaga diri baik-baik saja kalau begitu.”

“Kamu ingin kubelikan sesuatu tidak? Mumpung aku ke Paris, lho!”

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. “Terserah kau saja.”

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu bersemangat. Entah kenapa matanya seperti berkata,

_‘Kau pulang dengan selamat saja sudah cukup bagiku.’_

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan paling penting: Bokap dan Nyokap Siwon di sini bukan Choi Kiho sama ... (saya gak tau siapa nama nyokap Siwon), lho~ Tapi OC tak bernama.
> 
> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Maaf banget baru diupdate setelah lebih dari 10 bulan gak update-update. Jujur aja, semenjak nulis chapter 11 Lucifer, saya sudah kehilangan gairah untuk menulis fanfic suju. Bukan berarti saya benci suju, saya tetap mendukung mereka kok! Tapi saya sendiri galau karena perhatian saya sekarang lebih kepada hoobae mereka (yeah, you know what I mean).
> 
> Maaf juga Siwonnya terlalu galau di sini. Soalnya saya juga lagi galau~ #SALAH
> 
> Saya merasa gak enak sama yang udah komen fanfic ini. Saya juga gak enak sama   
> yang nunggu fanfic ini. Saya juga gak enak sama yang memberi kudos untuk fanfic ini. Untuk endingnya, maaf saya belum tahu kapan selesainya karena saya baru mengetik sebagian ending dari fanfic ini dengan feel yang semakin menipis. 
> 
> Makasih yang udah memberi komen dan kudos! (peluk) 
> 
> Akhir kata, Comment? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note:  
> Tenang aja, fic ini cuma dua sampai tiga chapter. Fic dengan durasi ketik 15 menit cuma sebagai pelampiasan saya terhadap shipperwar(?) di screenplays di fanfiction.net dan terhadap flame dari orang yang tak beradab yang sudah membuat saya geram.
> 
> Saya membaca salah satu fic WonKyu di sana, dan saya iseng-iseng membaca juga review-nya. Ternyata, ada seseorang yang tak hanya memberikan flame terhadap author fanfic itu, tetapi juga mem-bash Siwon! Saya sebagai Siwonest tidak terima. Ia menjelek-jelekkan Siwon seperti seorang antifans! Ia juga Lucunya lagi, dia adalah KMS. Sudah jelas dia menyatakan diri sebagai ELF, bukan? 
> 
> Saya dulunya sempat menjadi KMS, sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke Wonkyu. Makanya saya geram setengah mati pada flamer sialan itu. Saya juga suka kok sama seme!Kyu. 
> 
> Atas dasar itu, saya ingin membuat fic brothersip!WonKyu. Woi! Untuk para flamer berkedok KMS! Gue tunjukin nih kalau gue bisa bikin WKS yang gak menjijikan seperti yang lo-lo hujat ke para author WKS!
> 
> Maaf, sepertinya alter ego saya keluar. Mohon maaf kalau fic ini akhirnya jadi sampah… (nangis)
> 
> Akhir kata, 
> 
> Comment? ^^


End file.
